


Just the tip of the iceberg

by thecouchsofa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, Just the Tip, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pottercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchsofa/pseuds/thecouchsofa
Summary: “Fuck, Al,” James muttered. His cock was rubbing right up against Al’s hole, his fingers pressing to the side to make more room. “Can I?”Al swallowed heavily. “Can you what?”“Can I put it in you? I won’t do much, just the tip.”“Just the tip?” Al asked. He raised his eyebrows in challenge at the sight of James’ flushed face.There was no fucking way James would be able to stick to that.





	Just the tip of the iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as underage to be safe, but you can pretty much imagine them to be as old as you like.

“Fucking finally,” James groaned, shoving back the heavy red curtains that surrounded his bed. “I thought Jenkins would never leave.”

“I’m just surprised he stayed away from the kitchens for so long,” Albus said. He pulled the invisibility cloak from over his head, tossing it on top of James’ trunk. “I think he’s set a new record.”

“Yeah, a new record of how much he can fuck up every single one of my plans.” James kicked off his shoes and socks and fell backwards onto the bed, letting out a content sigh. He always talked about how he hated having to hunch over to fit under the cloak, and it was usually doubly worse when you had to leave space for another person under there. Particularly if that person was one’s brother who you had less than brotherly feelings for, though neither of them would ever admit out loud as to that particular reasoning for their spatial frustrations.

“Been planning something like this a lot, have you?” Al asked. He smirked down at James as he toed off his shoes and socks, relishing the height advantage that James would so soon rip away from him.

“You wish,” James said.

That wasn’t a denial, Albus noted. Not that he would have expected one. Despite the less than typical behaviours they’d been undertaking that year and the summer preceding it, James hadn’t become any less of a git. Al didn’t tend to notice it as much anymore, but that was almost certainly due to the other things on his mind whenever he and James were alone together.

“Come here,” James said, pulling off his jumper. “I need to ward the curtains.”

Despite the validity of the statement, Al still made sure that James saw him roll his eyes. He followed James’ lead and pulled off his school jumper, throwing it on top of James’ trunk where the invisibility cloak lay. He contemplated sending his Slytherin tie to the same spot, but figured that might be playing with fire a little too much. If anyone had the misfortune to walk in whilst the curtains were drawn, they would immediately see the green and silver tie at the end of James’ bed. James might be a Gryffindor, but being brave didn’t equal being “fucking suicidal”, as James had so readily informed him when Al attempted to blow him in Greenhouse 2 one afternoon without the use of the cloak.

Of course Albus wasn’t suicidal either, he just liked the rush of thinking they might get caught. He didn’t actually _want_ to be caught – fuck no – but whenever he made James _think_ that he did, James put more force behind his hands when he touched Al, pressing his fingers into him that little bit harder. _That_ was the part Al liked the most, when James took the lead, even though Al knew that he was always the one still in control. He might let James do what he liked in the general sense, but he _allowed_ James to take that control. He could pull it away in a second if he wanted to.

“Are you waiting for a written invitation?” James asked, tossing his Gryffindor tie in Al’s direction.

“Maybe,” Al replied, just to be facetious. “You could write me a note and spray your perfume all over it. It’d be so romantic.”

“Fuck off,” James snorted. He was shirtless now, reclining back against his pillows, hands behind his head. James Potter always looked so effortlessly cool, even like this, when neither he nor Al were really sure what they were doing. Al wasn’t sure they ever would be, even if they kept doing this for another decade. Al didn’t really care about that; he didn’t need to be completely sure. He knew what they both wanted, regardless.

“I might keep my tie on just for that,” Al said. He trailed his fingers down his green and silver tie, twining it round his thumb. And wasn’t _that_ an interesting mental image, James with Al’s tie wrapped tightly around his wrists. Maybe even his ankles, if Al was feeling particularly sadistic.

“That thing isn’t coming anywhere near my bed,” James said.

Al didn’t miss the way he cocked his hips up slightly as he spoke, drawing Al’s attention to the area. He wasn’t hard yet, but it was definitely a suggestion.

“Alright,” Al said, rolling his eyes again. He didn’t bother taking off his shirt with any finesse, waving his wand so that the buttons undid themselves and his tie became loose enough around his neck for him to pull it over his head with ease. He threw the shirt and tie at the end of James’ bed just to be a dick, raising an eyebrow as if challenging James to say something about the Slytherin tie that, was indeed, near his bed.

James didn’t, obviously not wanting to piss Al off enough that he wouldn’t touch his dick later. That was what James was angling for, after all.

“So, what’s this big plan you were thinking about?” Al asked. He knelt near James’ knees, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

“Nothing concrete,” James replied. He warded the curtains closed and threw up a few extra privacy spells to be on the safe side. Not that – according to James – his dorm mates would bother him if his bed curtains were drawn. Apparently that was common decency in the Gryffindor dorms. In the Slytherin ones you were always angling to try and catch someone in the buff, if only just for the heck of it. “Although I thought we might be able to do something quite mutually beneficial.”

“It’s always mutually beneficial,” Al said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yes. But I want something, so obviously I have to offer you something.”

Al snorted, glancing at James from under his fringe. He wasn’t sure if James was clever or incredibly presumptuous for presenting it in a way that he felt appealed to Al’s baser Slytherin tendencies. He decided just to let James have it.

“Too right,” Al replied. “What did you want?”

“Something that’s easy enough to give,” James said. He leant forward on his elbows and tapped a finger over Al’s bottom lip, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“And what do you presume that I want in return?” Al asked. He didn’t even bother trying to hide how interested his cock was becoming in the perfectly choreographed way they moved around each other, talking about sexual acts as though they were just two classmates who happened to fool around in a broom cupboard on occasion, rather than two people who shared both their parents.

“If you do what I want then I’ll finger you until you tell me to stop,” James said. He leant back against the pillows again, a smirk on his face like he thought he’d just gone and won something.

“And why would I want you to do that?” Al asked. He wasn’t sure why he was keeping up the charade, because they both knew full well that Al loved it on the rare occasions that it happened. The occasions were few and far between thanks to a mix of lack of privacy and/or time for them to do things together without the very real possibility of being caught, but mostly just because James was a selfish fucking wanker. They’d done it three times now, only on occasions such as this when they’d managed to get James’ dorm room to themselves, not ever bothering to try the Slytherin dorms. James preferred to reciprocate by jerking Al off, or even blowing him if he was feeling particularly sentimental. Apparently fingering Al was too much work with not enough payoff for James. Like Al said, a selfish wanker.

“You want me to do it because you like it, for whatever reason,” James shrugged. “Do we have a deal, or not?”

“Fine,” Al said, not bothering to pretend to think about it. He’d made up his mind as soon as James had offered.

His cock was fully hard now, pressing up against the front of his school trousers. James smirked when he glanced down, but his cock started to visibly harden as well.

“Fine,” James said, leaning towards Al.

They didn’t kiss for long, James sucking and nipping at Al’s lips more than anything else. He liked the way they looked when they were red and swollen, all the more so when there would be a blowjob in play at some point.

“You start,” James said, his hands dropping to the front of his trousers. “It’s only fair.”

It wasn’t, but Al didn’t particularly care. Not if James was going to uphold his end of the bargain, anyway.

James pushed Al’s fringe out of his eyes when he leaned down to help James slip off his trousers, James’ cock suddenly right in front of his face. James nudged him out of the way so he could kick his trousers all the way off, sliding his tight black underwear down to rest just under his balls.

“Come on,” James said. He rubbed the head of his cock against Al’s bottom lip, smirking when Al shot him a glare. If that was how he was going to be, then fine. But Al wasn’t going to let him get away with it, even if he let James think he was.

Al sucked the head of James’ cock into his mouth, pursing his lips as he slid them down, knowing James liked the visual. He pressed his tongue against the head of James’ cock as his lips slid further down, moving his tongue in a rolling sort of pattern that never failed to make James gasp.

“Fuck, how are you always so good at this?” James groaned, his hands fisting in the bedsheets. And maybe that was part of Al’s secret; he got good at blowing James because then James might give him what he wanted more often, if he had something to bargain with.

Al didn’t bother acknowledging his question, sliding James’ cock as far into his mouth as he could manage. He breathed deeply through his nose as he slid down far enough to feel his gag reflex start to protest, before sliding back up so that only the head of James’ cock was between his lips.

James groaned and his hips shifted up. Al never had to do this for long. James always seemed to be right on the edge, always ready to come. Good; that was where Al needed him.

With one last final bob of his head Al drew back, James’ cock falling from between his lips and dropping back down to rest against his stomach with a wet slap.

James made a noise of disapproval and pushed himself up onto his forearms, glancing down at Al.

“I’ll finish you off after you uphold your end of the bargain,” Al said. He rubbed his thumb over his lip and sucked it into his mouth, pursing his lips around it. It served little purpose other than to torture James, but that was basically why he did everything nowadays.

“Fuck,” James groaned, dropping his head back against the pillows. “You’re a shit.”

“Is that the sound of you accepting?” Al asked, undoing his trousers.

“Ugh,” James said, but he sat up.

Al kicked his trousers and underwear to the end of the bed with the rest of his clothes, noting the neat pile they sat in. He sucked his thumb into his mouth again, making sure that James saw him wrap his tongue around it.

“Oil?” James asked, raising his eyebrows at Al.

“Conjure some,” Al shrugged, shoving James to the side so that he could get at the pillows. “It’s your bargain.”

Al heard James mutter the spell as he lifted his hips and slid a pillow under them, raising himself up to give James easier access. James never had much finesse when they did this, though Al considered that perhaps it was more a lack of experience than anything else. Despite James’ love for having his cock sucked by someone with a decidedly non-female anatomy, and how little resistance he put up when Al asked him to return the favour of a blowjob, Al couldn’t picture him expanding his ventures of self-pleasure as Al so enjoyed doing.

The touch of the first finger was always cold, but Al tried not to let it show. He spread his legs a little further and pulled one up against his chest, settling in for what he knew would be the best angle once James got going. If he ever decided to get going, that was. He’d bloody better, or Al wasn’t finishing him off. He told James as much, getting a swat to the thigh in response.

“I’m bloody getting there,” James said, thrusting his finger back in with a little more force.

“This century, perhaps,” Al said, just to be a dick. His thighs clenched when James curled his finger, clumsily searching for the spot inside Al that he was after.

James always looked like the cockiest shit on the planet when he found Al’s prostate, smirk wide and eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced up at Al, as if locating the bundle of nerves elevated him to Sex God status, or some other rubbish.

“Oh, was that it?” James asked, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically.

“Fuck off,” Al said, gasping when James pressed two of his fingers against his prostate.

“I don’t think that’s what you want,” James said. He stopped to conjure more lube, spreading it liberally over his fingers so they made a wet squelching sound when he pressed two of them into Al.

“Fuck,” Al moaned. His thighs shook slightly and his back arched a little as he took in James’ fingers. He could feel how wet his hole was now, loose and slutty around James’ digits. James looked like he was concentrating now as he pressed into Al, brows furrowed and bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Fuck,” James echoed, though in a much quieter voice.

“What, do you like what you see?” Al asked. He tried to make it sound cocky, but his voice broke on a moan midway through.

“I’m not … unaffected,” James replied. His face was close to Al’s arse now, his eyes wide as he watched his fingers press in. “Fuck.”

“More,” Al gasped. He arched his back to give himself more leverage to rock his hips down against James’ fingers, desperate to be stretched wider.

“God,” James muttered, but he slid another finger into Al. Thanks to the extra lube he met little resistance, Al’s arse opening up easily for him. “Fuck, you look –“

“If you say anything idiotic, I’m walking out,” Al said, a gasp ripping out of his throat. “Fuck, harder.”

“I was going to say you looked good, actually,” James said. “You really love this, don’t you?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Al gasped. “Shit, I’m close.”

James sat up on his knees and shuffled towards Al, his fingers still pumping into Al’s arse. He rubbed his cock against the underside of Al’s thigh, Al’s leg still clasped against his chest. Al gasped and reached out to pull James closer to him, biting at his mouth until James opened it to let Al’s tongue in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Al cried when James’ cock rubbed against his hole next to the fingers that were curling inside of him. James’ cock was hot and hard and it felt so good, so _illicit_ , that Al almost came right there.

“God,” James muttered, rocking his hips against Al’s arse. The movements of his fingers stuttered and resumed at an uneven pace as he pressed his cock against Al’s arse again and again. “Fuck, Al, I need –“

“I’ll blow you after you finish me off,” Al said, his head tipping back.

“Fuck, can I … god, I won’t do much.”

“What?” Al asked. The pace of James’ fingers had slowed dramatically, enough that Al could feel coherency returning to his thoughts.

“Fuck, Al,” James muttered. His cock was rubbing right up against Al’s hole, his fingers pressing to the side to make more room. “Can I?”

Al swallowed heavily. “Can you what?”

“Can I put it in you? I won’t do much, just the tip.”

And Al didn’t really know how to respond to that because they _hadn’t_ before. No cocks had been anywhere near anyone’s arseholes, and neither of them had asked to change that just yet. Except now James _was_ , and Al found that he didn’t find the idea completely abhorrent. He liked things in his arse, and what was to say that James’ cock would be any different from his fingers?

“Just the tip?” Al asked. He raised his eyebrows in challenge at the sight of James’ flushed face.

There was no fucking way James would be able to stick to that.

“Yeah,” James said, rocking his hips again.

“On one condition,” Al said. He clenched his arse tight around James’ fingers when James tried to slip them out, no doubt about to replace them with his cock the moment Al said yes. “If you stick to that, you win.”

“If I don’t?” James asked. He pulled his fingers out of Al the second he relaxed, rubbing the head of his cock against Al’s hole.

“You do all of my Charms essays for two months.” James hated Charms, but he was also bloody good at it.

“Fine,” James said. “You’re mental if you don’t think I have the self-control not to go further in.”

“Then it’s a bet,” Al said, leaning back against the pillows. He spread his leg wider, gripping the other even tighter against his chest. Fuck, they were about to do this. It still counted as sex even when it was only the tip, right? Al was counting it, in any case.

“Fuck,” James muttered weakly, rubbing the head of his cock against Al’s hole again. Before Al could fire off another snide remark he slid the tip in, stopping right under the head of his cock. James’ eyes widened when he pressed in, his fingers digging into Al’s thigh and hip that he’d been grasping for balance.

“Just the tip?” Al asked coyly, clenching his arse muscles rhythmically around the head of James’ cock.

“Oh god,” James groaned. His head was tipped forward and he was breathing hard, his muscles straining with the effort it was taking not to thrust all the way in. He groaned loudly when Al started to roll his hips as best he could from his position, the head of James’ cock stroking the inside of the rim of his arsehole.

“Good?” Al asked. He reached down to fist his cock, rolling his hips again. Fuck, James’ cock felt good, even if it was only such a small part of it. The head stretched his rim wide, all hot and pulsing.

“ _Al_ ,” James groaned, gasping.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Al said. He dropped his hand from his cock and pushed up onto his elbows, leaning up towards James. From his new vantage point he could see where the head of James’ cock disappeared into his body. The sight of it was fucking erotic, and Al’s cock twitched against his belly. “It’s so good. It’ll feel even better around the rest of your cock, Jamie. It’ll be worth it.”

“You’re a fucking menace,” James gasped, his eyes opening. “Do you actually _want_ me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Al said, not bothering to lie.

“Why?” James asked, rocking his hips and whimpering. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

Al leaned further forward, his stomach muscles straining as he used them to push himself closer to James, bending his body. “Think about how much I love your fingers in me. Your cock will be even better.”

“I – I can’t,” James gasped, pushing his hips forward. “Fuck, I _need_ to.”

“Yeah, come on,” Al said. He let himself drop backwards as James pushed forwards with his whole body. His cock pressed further into Al as his upper body curled over him, his forehead pressing against the shin of Al’s raised leg.

Al’s back arched when James finally pushed his cock fully into him, spreading him so much wider than James’ lean fingers. Al’s mouth opened on a silent gasp, his nerve endings lighting up as James’ cock brushed over his prostate, sensitive from being so close for so long.

“ _Jamie_ ,” Al gasped, his fingers scrambling for purchase against James’ back and shoulder, finally settling on the top of his arse.

James looked like he was having a religious experience, his head tipped backward and his mouth lax, his eyes squeezed closed. Al moaned and rolled his hips, forcing the last tiny bit of James’ cock into him. When he clenched his arse muscles he could feel every inch of James’ cock all throughout his lower body, his toes curling in the sheets.

“I have to,” James said and he started to move. His thrusts were less controlled than the presses of his fingers, but Al didn’t mind. James drove into him hard and fast, gasping and moaning loudly. He let his forehead drop so that it was pressed against Al’s, more for lack of muscle control than any sort of intimacy. Al’s eyes were squeezed shut as the pleasure washed over him in waves, but when he opened them up he saw straight into James’. James shut his eyes immediately and dropped his head lower to press his lips to Al’s, moving without the usual level of control that he exerted when they messed around together.

“Fuck, I can’t,” Al cried, reaching down to fist his cock. He was so close that it took only a few pumps of his hand before he was coming, his head falling back and his muscles quivering as he came around James’ cock, still thrusting into him.

James cried out when Al came, the sensation of his arse clenching around his cock too much for him to handle. He pressed his face into the pillow next to Al’s head as he gasped out his orgasm, Al’s nails dragging lines down his back as he came down from his own. They didn’t move straight away, both of their stomach muscles still clenching, their thighs turned to jelly.

“Fuck,” James muttered into the pillow, his hips gently rocking against Al’s arse still despite the rapidly softening state of his cock.

“You’re heavy, you oaf,” Al said, shoving at James’ shoulder.

James barely came back to himself at the sound of Al’s voice, rolling off of him and pulling his cock out, shooting Al a dopey and sated smile as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Pleased with yourself, are you?” Al asked. He dropped his raised leg and wiggled his toes. He could feel where James had been, the phantom impression of his cock still trapped in Al’s muscles.

“Pretty pleased, yeah,” James said, his cocky grin hadn’t left his face, but Al was too come drunk to care.

“Hope you like Charms essays,” Al said. He sat up and reached for his clothes, slipping his shirt on and sliding his tie around his neck.

“Mm,” James said. He reached up to yank Al back down with a hand around his tie, licking into Al’s mouth.

“Fuck off,” Al laughed, playfully pushing him back. “You got your orgasm, now leave me be.”

“Fine,” James said, his voice ridiculously cheery. “Hey, Al?”

“What?” Al asked. He shimmied on his underwear and trousers, sliding them up his legs in a decidedly unsexy fashion, considering he had to do it on his back lest he emerge from the curtains completely naked from the waist down.

“I’ll do all your Charms essays for the rest of the year if you let me do that again.”

“Not _now_ ,” Al said, raising his eyebrows. “I’ve got Quidditch practice.”

“Yes, do tell me more about how you’ll be able to sit on your broom,” James said, and the fucker had a point. Not that Al had set out to lose his virginity when he agreed to come to James’ dorm, so really he couldn’t be blamed for not taking Quidditch practice into account. “And I don’t mean right now.”

“Alright,” Al said, shrugging. He didn’t tell James that he wouldn’t have had to offer up anything for Al to say yes. In fact, Al himself had been considering proposing an exchange to James with his prize being James doing exactly what he’d done, but at a later date. James must be really sated if he’d offered up something like that to Al without at least first figuring out that he could have gotten it without strings attached.

_Oh well_ , Al thought as he tossed James’ underwear at him, rolling his eyes when James pulled him down for another kiss; he was feeling sentimental, apparently. _At least I won’t have to do my Charms essays anymore_. He spared a thought to wonder just what _else_ he could get James to do to him, with the right presentation. He’d have plenty of time to think about it, in any case, since he very quickly discovered that James’ assumption that he wouldn’t be able to ride his broom during practice had been entirely correct. Al still didn’t think he would accepted a trade for all the flying in the world if he’d have to give up the gentle ache in his arse after James had pressed in his cock.

Al smirked to himself as he watched his teammates zipping through the air above him. If nothing else, he’d have an extremely interesting story to tell Scorpius.


End file.
